Various work environments, such as the installation of overhead plasterboard panels, require the use of overhead lifts. While various forms of suitable overhead lifts heretofore have been provided for assisting in the installation of overhead plasterboard panels, most of these lifts are quite large, cumbersome and cannot be broken down, folded or otherwise reduced to a compact package for transportation to and from a work site or between remote work sites. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved overhead lift which will be operative to gently support overhead ceiling panels and the like and yet which may be readily reduced to a compact state for ease in transport and storage.
Examples of previously known forms of overhead supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,101, 2,815,132, 2,828,870, 2,939,590 and 3,967,738.